Drippers are a well-known form of flow control device used in LiBr/H.sub.2 O absorption refrigeration units. Such devices are typically an inverted capillary tube which depends on a siphon effect to move a flow of liquid refrigerant or concentrated refrigerant solution over or through a cooperating header wall that otherwise retains the refrigeration fluid in a reservoir pool. Once initiated, the capillary flow remains continuous and constant so long as the siphon pressure differential exists. Because the fluid flow associated with absorption refrigeration system evaporator/absorber operation are often comparatively low and therefore require small diameter capillary devices, the presence of foreign matter or debris in the refrigeration fluid often results in dripper device flow blockage and a degradation of performance of the system including the dripper devices.
I have discovered that the prior art dripper device shortcomings can be overcome by the practice of my invention wherein use of a siphon effect is avoided when controlling the flow of absorption refrigeration fluids to system components for evaporation or absorption. The present invention is particularly advantageous for residential air cooling and heating applications utilizing an absorption refrigeration effect.